Unexpected Events
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: After events of the third book, a new generation of Adams have appeared. However, old enemies and new allies surface as Alex Adams finds out about an unexpected family member that he never knew about. (Takes place after book Three but is considered AU. To find out why, please read!)


Alex Adams wasn't very happy today. He had been attack by Lycrans while on a simple patrol mission. Then he wrecked his father's bike, Lexi, during the attack. That would probably get him grounded by his father for a month.

Grumbling under his breath, Alex turned his brown eyes to the person next to him. His twin, Erin, was gazing at the wrecked bike, a mixture of amusement and horror flashed through her eyes. Sighing, he racked his hand through is dark hair and shifted from foot to foot before turning to his cousin, Lily.

"What's the chance of Scott not telling Dad about this?" Said Alex as he turned to his sister.

"On a scale of 0-10, a -0. Scott probably told him that you got into a confrontation with Lycrans. Dad and Mum are probably in the Hut as we speak. Uncle Sam is probably laughing at their worry."

Grumbling again, Alex grabbed his pendent that connected him to the Controller. He quickly asked Scott to create a portal before turning away from the mess of a bike. He would just have to come back with a truck and get it. He could hear and feel his sister and cousin follow him, along with their friend, Alder Avia.

The whole group had grown up together, which was surprising because Alder's father, Skylar hated the twin's father, Ben. Hated may have been a strong word in this situation but it seemed to be true. They couldn't be in the same room together without swords or guns being drawn. Ella, Lily's mother, had said that they had been like that before something had happened. The four teens couldn't figure out what they had meant. Everyone had been tight-lipped when they asked about how Benjamin Adams and Rose Mason had met.

Alex heard Scott tell the group that he could set up a portal but they had to first go through two tears in the Human Realm to get to them. The group of eighteen year olds quickly agreed and headed towards the nearest tear. In his opinion, Alex thought that this was the worst idea in the world. What if something had happened? What if they were attacked and used their powers in front of a human?

"I don't think that would happen." Said Alder as he quickened his pace to catch up with Alex.

"I didn't realize I was talking aloud. Now you have probably gone and jinxed us. We're doomed because you decided to open your mouth and insert your foot in it."

"No need to be sarcastic. Again, what's the worse that could happen?" Said Lily as she walked through the tear to the Human Realm.

Groaning, Alex proceeded to follow the others as they walked to the location of the other tear. Every time someone had said something such as that, they always, ALWAYS, ended up in over their heads. He was already on edge thanks to his father's bike getting destroyed. Now the jinx was putting him even more on edge.

Just when the group had neared the next tear, a loud roar was heard from their right. Turning quickly, Alex could see a lone Lycran attacking a small teen. While the teen was dodging and blocking the Lycran's attack, Alex could quickly see that he was loosing.

Before he could react, Alder raced ahead and sent an Air ripple towards the beast. He obviously didn't see the human, if his cursing was anything to go by. Grabbing his father's pendent, Alex called for his dad to come help them. He could hear his father cursing as he realized what had happened. Lily quickly raced ahead of the group to try and distract the Lycran so that Alex and Erin could get the victim to safety, namely the Other Realm.

Lily used the light pole as a base for jumping and quickly ran up the wall of the house closest to the battle. Cocking her gun, she fired about five shots, all of which hit the Lycran in the head. As the Lycran toppled forward, Alex raced ahead and grabbed the injured teen and ran away before the beast could fall on them. He quickly raced around the corner and towards the tear before a blow him in the head. The shock of the attack caused Alex to release the teen, who quickly got up off the ground and ran the other way.

Cursing, Alex chased after the teen, yelling at him to get back. Once he rounded the corner, Alex could see that the group was locked in battle with about ten more Lycrans, all of which were attacking his friends. Before he could react, the youngest teen charged at the two Lycrans and throw his hands forward. What happened next shocked Alex to the core.

Fire danced and crackled from the teen's hands, heading towards the two Lycrans. Once the fire hit them, the burst into flames. The teen repeated the movement, sending perfect ripples at the beast and not hitting the other Hunters. The remaining beast howled and ran away before the flames could hit them. Silence filled the air for moments after the beast ran away. It was cut only by the heavy breathing of the teen whom they had attempted to rescue, only to be recused themselves.

The sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard from behind them. Alex turned around, expecting it to be his father, but it was a stranger with dark hair and almost golden eyes. The gold eyes were focused on the boy who was bent over at the waist, hands on his knees, panting as if he had ran a marathon. Soft green eyes connected with gold before the teen stood up and hurried over to the man. Alex watched as the teen ran to the man's side and proceeded to talk to him in hurried, whispered voices. The man shook his head as he urged the teen to stand behind him. Around the same time that the teen drifted-reluctantly- behind the man, Alex could hear a bike roar in the distance.

"Thank you for helping my son. He doesn't have the basics down quite yet on using his powers. However, I ask that you forget about what you just witnessed. It wouldn't bold well if your parents knew about who you just met."

After that statement, the man turned and hurried the green eyed teen into a house down the road. Alex went to follow but heard his name being called. Turning, the brown eyed teen spotted his father on a borrowed bike. His expression was filled with worry and barely suppressed anger, causing his vivid green eyes to look poison green. He swung the bike around, bringing it to a sudden stop in front of Alex and the others. Climbing off, he turned his attention to Alex, an impatient look on his face.

Alex quickly launched into an explanation of what happened to the bike, how they found a kid being attacked and, ultimately, how the teen had used fire against the Lycran. Alex's gut told him not to listen to the man when he had warned the against telling their parents. By the look on the others' faces, they agreed with him. Once he got to the part where the kid had used fire, his father turned as white as a sheet. It only lasted a split second before it turned to rage and another emotion that Alex couldn't think of.

"Which house did they go to?" Asked Benjamin Adams as he scanned the area.

"The light bricked house." Erin pointed to the house. "He seems to be nervous. I haven't seen any movement in the house since they went in. They may have went out the back door. Who was he, Dad?"

"If he's who I think he is, then it's a major problem. Alex, I want you to come with me. Lily, Alder. Go through the tear and get to Salvador. I need you to send back your parents as quickly as possible. Erin, go to your mother. Tell her that I'm taking care of something and that I've ran into a firecracker. She will know what I'm talking about."

The eighteen year olds knew not to object or even argue with the Eldest Adams. They had been down that road before and it wasn't pretty. Quickly, the three teens grabbed their bikes and sped off. Alex waited for his father to tell him what was going to happen but as the minutes passed, he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. After about ten minutes, all of which his father kept his eyes on the house, four motorcycles came racing down the street. The owners swung the bikes around to a stop and climbed off.

"Is it true?" Said Ella as she looked around the area with hunted eyes. She looked almost terrified of something but also livid about something else.

"Haven't checked yet. Just listened to the kid's story. I was waiting for backup to get here."

"You-The Great Benjamin Adams- actually called for back up! If I wasn't told what had happened, I wouldn't believe it. It could be some mage with an affiliation to fire that is living in the human world. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Wow, Sky. You-the king of brash decisions- wants use to wait." Said Ryan as he shook his head.

"Regardless," said Ben as he turned towards the group "I want to be cautious. If it's him, then that means he has a kid. Which also means we are probably looking at a pretty good fighter. I know what you saw Alex," said Ben before his son could cut him off. "But that doesn't mean that the kid was holding back. For all we know, he could have planned it."

"That's a bit harsh for not knowing who the person is. How old was the kid, Alex?" Asked Ella as she began walking towards the house. The whole group followed in behind her as they quickly looked around for danger.

"Eleven, maybe twelve. He was really young. but he used his powers which means he has to be at least 13."

"That isn't always the case. I got my powers when I was really young"

"Yea but all of us aren't as big headed as you, Adams." Said Skylar as he approached the door and knocked.

Alex briefly wondered why they were knocking. If the person was a threat, shouldn't they act then question later. Before he could voice his opinion, the door opened to reveal a petite woman with blond hair and soft green eyes. She looked at the group then turned towards the inside of the house.

"What the hell did you do? You know what! Don't answer that!" Turning back towards the group, the woman looked sheepish as she shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry if my husband did anything to hurt you. I would ask that you forgive him and his stupidity just this once and not come back."

"Ma'am." Said Ben as he stepped forward past Skylar. "We just want to talk to your husband and son, if that is possible. My children, niece and their friend said that Lycrans attacked your son and your husband came to fetch him. I just want to make sure that he is okay and didn't get bit."

The petite women looked at the eldest Adams before shaking her head and turned towards the house again. She called for someone named Matthew before ushering the group into the house. She showed them into the living room, where everything was clean but not too much. It looked lived in-instead of just clean.

"I thank you for coming to check on my son but I'm sure that isn't why you are here. I could tell from the moment that I saw you who you were." She turned toward Alex's father with an almost bitter smile on her face. "Sorry for being rude. My name is Kathryn Aedus. It's nice to finally meet you."


End file.
